Sail Away
by froakie
Summary: Percy Jackson being born is the first time in history where the Pokemon world and the world of the Greek gods clashed.


**Disclaimer: I'm only going to put _one _disclaimer in this whole story. I do not own PJO nor do I own Pokemon.**

**Long author's note at the end; please read.**

* * *

The world of Pokemon is a wonderful world to live in. It's nothing like the main world. In the Pokemon world, there's fresh air and beautiful scenery. The grass is green and the ocean is blue. It's peaceful—at least, compared to the main world it is. Even with the exception of some and of course, the evil organizations, for the most part people and Pokemon live together in harmony. Society isn't really cruel, and you actually get to have a chance in adventure and live out your dream.

It would all start when we reach the age of ten. It's when we'd finally get our very first Pokemon and have an official Trainer License. It's what most, if not all kids wait for—including me.

My name's Percy Jackson, and tomorrow's my tenth birthday. It doesn't take a genius to find out that I'm practically bouncing on my seat, counting the minutes—_hours—_until tomorrow; the day I'll finally start my journey after nine long years of waiting to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master. Okay, so it's probably the ADHD making me that fidgety, but you get the point.

See, I was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD a couple of years back. Dyslexia makes it pretty difficult for me to read (not that I like reading, to begin with). It's like the words are swimming around the page, which isn't really fun. And as if that isn't enough to deal with, I'm a hyperactive kid, too. I can't sit in one place for no longer than a few minutes, and it makes me blurt out some random things I don't mean to say. That sucks, especially when I accidentally called this man an old sot—I wasn't really sure what that meant, but it sounded good. The man had a miniature heart-attack when he heard me say that, but thankfully I never saw him again.

People tell me I have big dreams, and I do. Even at this age, I know that being a Pokemon Master isn't going to be a walk on the park. It's going to take me years to earn that title, but I know I can do it. Most people want to be Pokemon Masters for fame, or perhaps money; but me? Cheesy as it sounds, I'm doing it because it's my passion.

For as long as I can remember, I've loved Pokemon. Everything about that topic fascinates me, and I always pay rapt attention whenever Professor Oak would talk about the different types of Pokemon and their strengths and weaknesses. That's definitely saying something, because my ADHD makes it really hard to concentrate on something without my mind wandering off. Well, maybe my mind _does _still wander off, but only when I see a Pokemon and it would have my full attention.

Just the thought of being with Pokemon, being their friend and training them to their full potentials, brings a rush of adrenaline to my veins. I can't imagine myself doing anything else.

Anyway. Mom decided we celebrate my birthday today, since we can't do it tomorrow. On any other occasion, we would've invited the whole Pallet Town over, but today, well, Mom wants to make it special. Just the two of us. I secretly like it, because my mom means the world to me. She's the most amazing person you'll ever know; she never raises her voice to anyone, or even utter a single bad thing about something. She also puts up with me, ever so patiently, and I know I'm not an easy kid to deal with. Everyone loves her.

We decided to spend it in a beach just outside of Pallet Town—Montauk, a very special place for the two of us. It's where Mom met Dad. I never knew my dad; whenever I asked my mom about him, she'd just say the same thing over and over again. She says he's not dead, though—just lost at sea. But even then, I don't really hold any grudges towards my dad. It would probably be odd, considering the circumstances. I grew up with my mom alone, with no memory of him aside from the warm glow and smile (though my mom would deny it, saying he left before I was born). I should be hateful towards him, but I'm not really one to hold grudges, and besides, we're happy, aren't we?

"Mom, what's Dad like?" I asked.

She smiled wistfully, her eyes reflecting the ocean. She answered the same thing she did before, but somehow, I never get tired of hearing it.

"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."

I stared at the waves crashing gently against the shore, idle in thought. The sea had always made me feel at home. Of course, Pallet Town _was _home, but you get the idea. It's as if the waves were welcoming me, inviting me. I thought back to what my mom said, that Dad was lost at sea. Somehow, it did feel as if he was out there, but it just didn't make any sense. I stopped myself from dwelling from it any further.

The rest of the night went by as a blur. We talked about anything and everything under the sun—particularly childhood stories that brought back some nostalgia. We ate s'mores and some free samples of blue candy Mom brought home from work, and some blue chips and blue soda.

I guess I should explain the blue food. You see, it's been sort of like a tradition to us. Blue's my favorite color, and my mom had this argument with her snobby co-worker about blue food existing. I never did like that guy. He was smelly and ugly and mean. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes (but that would probably be an insult to walrus everywhere) and he was bald, aside from the three small hairs combed down, as if it made him handsome or something. He reeked of any bad smell you could possibly think of, and I often wonder how he kept his job. He was nice the first thirty seconds we met him before he showed his true colors as the world-class jerk. I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe as a child. He was adamant about blue food not existing, so my mom went out of her way to make blue food ever since. What can I say, Mom had a rebellious streak—like me.

The night couldn't be more perfect. I closed my eyes and leaned contentedly on my mom. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on the top of my head. One of her hands stroked my hair lovingly, as she started to sing softly the lullaby she'd always sung to me, her sweet voice slowly drifting me off to dreamland.

___When daytime turns to night,  
When the moon shines bright,  
When you're tucked in tight,  
and everything's alright._

_____Slip softly to that place,  
Where secret thoughts run free,  
There come face to face  
With who you want to be, so—_

_______Swim across the ocean blue,  
Fly a rocket to the moon;  
You can change your life,  
Or you can change the world._

_________Take a chance, don't be afraid,  
Life is yours to live;  
Take a chance and then the best has yet to come._

___________Make a wish, it's up to you.  
Find the strength inside,  
Then watch your dreams come true.  
You don't need a shooting star,  
the magic's right there in your heart;  
Close your eyes,  
Believe and make a wish._

And I believed.

* * *

**Author's Note: My notes at the start of the story are always the longest and most important. So. I've been toying with this idea for quite some time now, and I just can't resist typing it out, especially since there aren't much PJO/Pokemon crossover fics. I don't even know if I'll get a lot of readers, but hey, I'm a writer, so I've got to suck it up and hope I do get some feedback in this.**

**In this story, Percy Jackson is Ash Ketchum. Those two are just so alike, yet so different in many ways. I'm testing out the idea of Percy being Ash and being born and raised in the Pokeworld. Of course, the main world exists—that's our world now. I ain't going to bother putting that line in the 'e' of Pokemon, too. Anyway. It's pretty much a clash of worlds, which is what a crossover is supposed to be about. Look at it this way: two worlds exist. One is the Pokeworld, and one is our world. The Pokeworld is ruled by the legendaries, which serve as gods and deities. In our world, the main world, it's ruled by the Olympian gods. Further details will be explained in the story, but yes, Sally from Pokeworld and Poseidon from main world met and fell in love and had a baby boy named Perseus, or Percy, for short.**

**You could see I made Montauk be in the Pokeworld, too.**

**At first, the story will focus on Percy's journey alone. He'll travel with Misty and Brock just like Ash does in the anime, but I'll tweak a lot of things because it's inconvenient for me to search the episodes up and what happened in them and I forgot. It's AU, so CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC. Percy will probably be smarter, but not really, because as Annabeth stated in the Demigod Files, Percy is actually quite intelligent. He's just really a Seaweed Brain. I'll stick more of Percy's traits here, by the way. Which is why I did not make Ash be Percy. I made Percy be Ash. He'll catch more Pokemon, but not too much because it's quality over quantity. He will get legendary Pokemon, too, so if you don't like the idea, or if you're going to go off on me with Percy being a Gary-Stu, then save it because I despise Gary-Stu's so I obviously don't write them and Percy _will be flawed_. A lot of people forget the definition of a Gary-Stu at times. He won't catch too many, but be assured he's going to catch almost all the smaller legendaries, except for a few, just because. He won't be catching the superpowerful ones like Rayquaza because he'll be overpowered, then.**

**Sometime around twelve years old, he _will _go to the main land and in Camp Half-Blood. And before you ask, why won't Sally just stay in the Pokeworld forever? Because, you know, monsters can't go in it (because of an old pact which Poseidon also broke) so it's safe. You'll see my reasons later on, but remember that Sally is a very smart woman. She knows you can't hide from destiny, and she'll only make things worse for Percy is she hides him.**

**Before you complain about the switching of tenses, I'M SORRY. If it bothers you so much, then stop reading. But it's the way I write. I feel most comfortable writing in past tense, but in Percy's point of view, it's hard staying in the past tense all the time. It's just the way he narrates, I suppose. I will switch from present to past tense because some sentences feel awkward when I try to write them in past.**

**Oh, and PLEASE NOTE THE GENRES. It's FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP. There will be action, but not so much. I won't be too detailed on those parts, because those just aren't my thing. The main theme of this story isn't simply the twist of the Pokeworld and main world clashing, nor Percy being all powerful as most stories tend to do. The main theme of this story is about following your dreams, friendship, and family.**

**The chapter is short. Sorry. I can't guarantee how long each chapter's going to be. Usually, it's around 3,000 words or longer, but I write at my own pace and if I feel as if it's the end of the chapter, then it is. If I make it any longer, it'd drag. Don't expect regular updates, too. I suck at updating, and being pressured in doing so only makes it worse.**

**So . . . If I do get readers in this, please review? :) I'm open to flames and CC. I especially appreciate CC best—it's the best kind of review I can get. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love getting praises and all, but I actually like it when people attempt to help me make my story better.**


End file.
